


The Morning After

by CarrotsandDragons



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, rewriting the infamous bedroom scene, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotsandDragons/pseuds/CarrotsandDragons
Summary: Anders wakes and reflects upon the events of the night & his newfound relationship with Hawke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I published this on tumblr a while back and thought it would be fun to share!

The early morning sun burned like a peach in the early morning sky. Her room was bathed in honey. **  
**

The warm pull of his dreams beckoned Anders back to sleep, but the silent song of the morning was louder.

For once, he thought, his life was preferable to dreams.

The silk-lined pillows and Nevarran Cotton sheets were but a small comfort, nothing compared to the quiet bliss of waking beside her that morning.

His heart swelled, and an irrepressible joy spread throughout his body as he watched her shoulders dip and rise in time with her steady breathing.

Now that he told her how he felt, being afraid seemed so silly; he loved her. He was finally free to admit it to himself and the world seemed so much better, so much brighter because she loved him back in turn.

They were together now, they were a pair.

How could he, of all people, be so lucky?

As he moved to kiss the back of her her neck, Anders’ thoughts turned to the excitement of the evening:

The sweetness of their first kiss, the kiss that lingered across his lips and filled him with a sense of excitement and longing. Nevertheless, dread sat at the pit of his stomach too, like a weight as he twisted the knob of her door. He almost ran away–but then he saw her waiting. She waited up for him, just as she said she’d be and all his worries turned to love.

Anders locked the door behind him and took a moment to control his breathing.

But when she turned away from the fire to look into the darkly shaded hall Anders all but lost his breath once more.

 

Her eyes met his across the darkness and he liked the way they shimmered by the fire’s glow, he liked the way her inky curls flowed unrestrained against her shoulders and how she wore unbridled joy across her face.

“You’re here.” His heart ached at the relief present in her voice yet he couldn’t blame her for doubting.“Had you not come when you did I would have been forced to hunt you down, Anders.” She joked to ease the tension that settled between them like an iron mist.

“You wouldn’t be the first to try, Sweetheart.” An amused grin slid across his cheeks and he met her in the center of the hallway, her mouth soft and eager against his.

She wanted this, he rejoiced, and he wanted it too.

And yet.

“Justice,” He felt he had to confess when they pulled apart to breathe, “Doesn’t approve of this. Of my…’obsession’ with you.” She frowned.

“He doesn’t like me?” Her disappointment was obvious; her eagerness to befriend the spirit of the Fade was matched only by that The Warden Commander herself and Anders sucked in a breath to keep from laughing.

“It isn’t that so much as he thinks you’re a distraction–fortunately, I disagree.” He took her hands into his own. “What we have between us…I don’t want to lose it–” Especially not before they had the chance to explore what it was.

But as he felt her fingers curl around his and gazed into the bright pools of her eyes, Anders knew what they had was real, that it was love–because that was what love felt like.

He loved her, though he wasn’t sure how ready he was to admit it–or rather how ready she was to hear him say it. Regardless, it would take more than love to make this work.

He was dangerous; she should have heeded his warnings, she shouldn’t want him and they shouldn’t be involved.

“–But I can’t lose you either. Not…not after what happened with Karl.”

“Anders,” she sighed his name with love and sympathy. “You won’t lose me.” Foolish as it might be, he wanted to heed her words, he wanted to believe.

Despite that, he tore his eyes away and followed the patterns carved into the stone of the floor.

“Are you sure you want this? I can’t give you a normal life: we’ll be hunted–hated, and you deserve something better…Aren’t you tired of running?” She’s spent her whole life running for her Sister and her Father, he shouldn’t, Anders thought, chain her down with his selfishness.

She disagreed.

“I’d run away with you–for you.“ She ran her fingers along the length of his face. “And I wouldn’t care because I…I think you deserve to be happy. And I want to be happy too.” He looked up into her eyes, and she took a breath before continuing:

“And I know you’re just scared–I’m nervous too but I won’t let anyone take our happiness. Anders, The Maker himself couldn’t take you away from me.” She looked him with passion and intensity.

For just a moment he was quiet, unsure how to react to her honesty.

But then his heart began to swell, it overflows with such joy and pride Anders could hardly believe.

So he kissed her again, kissed her with an eager need as though to tell her ‘yes, he agreed!’

“Great poets will be inspired by your words some day, My Love.” He teased.

“I had no idea I was expected to prepare a rousing speech.

“No one ever told you?”

“I would never discuss bedroom matters in mixed company.!”

They laughed and traded quips between kisses and moved to hold each other closely.

Her mouth felt so perfect against his own, as though they were always meant to be. She was his second chance and he was more than grateful for the opportunity to melt into her touch and the taste of her tongue as it slid into his mouth like a wave–and judging by the way she responded (by her fingers trailing down his chest,) Filia felt the same.

She pulled against the loops of his coat, stepping back so he could step forward and press her back against the mantelpiece.

But then there was a thump upstairs and creek soon followed. They pulled apart. After a moment of silence, however, she sighed a simple breath of relief.

“Maybe we should take this upstairs.” She offered. He agreed.

He followed her up to her bedroom– a place he only imagined before– and they kissed and talked and touched each other anxiously before falling down into the bed sheets.

Even now as he laid in beside her, Anders could feel the curl of her fingers and the push of her thighs as she called out his name between gasps and sighs.

But those were thoughts better suited for later when Filia was awake and willing to go for round three.

For now, he was happy to share a peaceful morning.

“Filia,” He all but whispered her name with a smile and a sigh–it would take some time getting used to; He’s only ever called her ‘Hawke’ before yesterday.

But as he dragged a finger down her naked shoulder and across the muscles of her arm, he knew ‘Filia,’ would grow on him quickly.

“Filia,” he almost sighed, his sweet love, his darling.

He liked her name alot–Filia–it sounded like something coming together, something whole and complete.

He didn’t like his own name–the name the Circle took away. Anders was better, it suited him fine. But one day, he thought, maybe one day he’d teach her that name–the name of the person he used to be.

Maybe from her, it wouldn’t sound like something breaking; maybe it could sound like coming home.

He tried his best not to be dramatic or move too quickly in fear of scaring her away–but Anders was certain, from the 3 years they’ve spent together as friends and all the months his heart overflowed with his love for her that Filia was his home.

And he hoped he could be hers as well.

At least, maybe, someday.


End file.
